Se te olvida
by SrtaBrocoli
Summary: Te conocí, te olvide, te volví a encontrar y me enamore, pero como no existe el "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre" las consecuencias de una accidente nos separa, pero luchare para que me vuelvas a amar porque tal vez nacimos para estar juntas aunque te resistas mi hermosa amatista… Universo Alterno. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

Una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años de edad, casi llegando a los cincuenta se encuentra sentada en una silla en la sala de espera de un hospital, sus ojos muestran signos de haber llorado mucho, en su dolor ve como un doctor sale del área de terapia intensiva y se aproxima a él.

-Doctor, dígame por favor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Por el momento está estable, es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico sobre las consecuencias del accidente- Dándole una mirada de pena- La mantendré al tanto de su evolución. –Dirigiéndose a las otras personas que se encuentran ahí- Por el momento es mejor que se vayan a descansar. Con su permiso.

-Doctor ¿podemos verla?

- Por ahora no, les informare en cuanto puedan entrar a verla. Ahora sí, con su permiso.

La mujer se queda de pie mientras el doctor se aleja, un hombre se le acerca, la abraza atrayéndola a él y conduciéndola hacia la silla que momentos antes ocupaba la sienta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi niña tiene que estar postrada en esa cama y no tú?- Señalando aun pelinegra que mantiene la vista en el piso.

-Kazumi por favor no es el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo será el momento Yamato? ¿Cuándo Shizuru este muerta? Quien debería estar en ese cuarto es esa y no mi niña.

Una dolida Natsuki escucha los reclamos de Kazumi madre de Shizuru Fujino, la mujer que está en ese cuarto de hospital. Ella sabe que tiene la culpa no hay necesidad de que se lo repitan. Si Shizuru se muere será su culpa y no podrá seguir viviendo. Sigue con la vista en el suelo, no llora, se mantiene seria pero sus ojos muestran todo lo que no ha dicho, dolor y una terrible sensación de abandono la invaden. No hay replicas hacia Kazumi, no gastara sus energías en convencerla de algo que ni ella cree que sea mentira.

En la sala de espera se encuentran seis personas Natsuki, los padres de Shizuru Kazumi y Yamato, su hermana Rosalie, sus amigas Haruka y Yukino. Todos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Con sus culpas. Permanecen en silencio por largos minutos hasta que la amiga de su mujer lo rompe.

-Señor Yamato es mejor que usted y la señora Kazumi se vayan al departamento a descansar, traten de dormir, yo me quedare esta noche. De nada sirve que estemos todos aquí, lo mejor es que nos turnemos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que dejemos sola a mi niña Haruka?

- Kazumi, Haruka tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos al hotel nos cambiemos de vestuario y tratemos de dormir, el médico ya nos informo que Shizu está estable y Haruka nos mantendrá al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda.

- También yo me quedare padre, vayan a descansar.

-Gracias hija, pero tú también deberías ir a descansar, desde que llegamos tampoco has dormido.

Natsuki escucha atentamente a esa gente, tan ajena a ella, tan diferente, la tratan como si no estuviera ahí y como si no la conocieran, es cierto es la primera vez que los ve en persona, solo los había visto por medio de fotografías y por las anécdotas que Shizuru, su Shizuru le contara de su vida en Kioto.

Ellos apenas hoy se enteraron de su existencia, fue un completo show cuando se enteraron que Shizuru, su hija predilecta salía con una mujer y no solo eso sino que vivía con ella y era su esposa. La madre la insulto hasta que se canso, el padre quería golpearla, sacarla del hospital a como diera lugar pero la rubia gritona no se lo permitió y la hermana se puso blanca como el papel y fue necesaria la intervención de los guardias del hospital para imponer un poco de paz ya que la actitud de la siempre intachable familia Fujino estaba afectando a los demás pacientes.

Ahora que había entrado en la mira de esa familia, tenía que estar más atenta y mejor que nunca, ser fuerte por ella y por Shizuru porque claramente sabía que la tratarían de alejar de ella. Ella sabía las andanzas de cada uno, de su existencia pero ellos de la suya no, es un punto a su favor; ahora más que nunca protegería a Shizuru de su propia familia y de cualquiera que intentara separarlas.

Ni uno solo de ellos había asistido a su boda, ni sus padres, ni hermana ni sus amigas. Digo boda ya que las leyes de aquel país aun no aprueban la unión entre personas del mismo sexo y ellas no necesitaron la firma de un papel para jurarse fidelidad, amor en la salud y en la enfermedad, ellas hicieron un pacto de amor eterno sin necesidad de jueces, ni de testigos o familiares. Solo ellas dos y los amigos que tenían en Tokio fueron testigos de sus votos de amor.

Aunque tiempo después en una visita que hicieron a Estados Unidos formalizaron su situación y se casaron ellas dos, sin pensarlo ni planearlo. Ambas se amaban con locura y con una pasión desbordante desde que se conocieron, tal vez fue amor a primero vista o solo tal vez el amor que surge porque asi esta predestinado.

Desde que se conocieron por segunda vez ellas dos, jamás la familia de su novia estuvo tan atenta con Shizuru, Shizu ja! Su novia odiaba que la llamaran asi, ahora comprendía mejor a su novia, el porqué se alejo de su familia y decidió irse a Tokio a probar suerte.

Shizuru, su Shizuru ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que Shizuru termino en el hospital en estado de coma y ella solo se llevo unos cuantos golpes? Esto parece ser un castigo infligido a la dueña de su amor para hacerla sufrir a ella de la peor de las maneras.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo observo como la familia Fujino se alejaba a paso lento de la sala de espera de aquel hospital.

Bésame y olvídame

Te conocí, te olvide, te volví a encontrar y me enamore, pero como no existe el "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre" las consecuencias de una accidente nos separa, pero luchare para que me vuelvas a amar porque tal vez nacimos para estar juntas aunque te resistas mi hermosa amatista…


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo es relativo, dos días después aun no había cambios significativos en lo referente a la salud de Shizuru, seguía sin reaccionar, el daño era muy profundo.

-Doctor ¿cómo esta ella mi hija?

_Uno nunca está preparado para lo peor, pero siempre espera lo peor. No sé si me di a entender; tal vez por su naturaleza las personas siempre se van de extremo a extremo en lo referente a sus sentimientos y a las situaciones que le acontecen. Siempre ven lo malo, se enfocan en lo negativo._

-Su hija ha entrado en estado de coma, la cabeza recibió un fuerte impacto y el cerebro está muy inflamado. Solo nos queda esperar.

-No, no, mi niña, mi Shizuru… no- La señora Kazumi se ponía a llorar a grito abierto por la noticia que el doctor les había dicho. A su lado, Rosalie y su marido la abrazaban.

_Una persona que esté en estado de coma puede tardar minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses e incluso años en despertar. Aun, una persona que este despierta puede tardar años en despertar, no hablamos del estado físico sino del mental de la persona, porque hay quienes nunca despiertan, siempre duermen aunque tengan los ojos abiertos._

-Doctor, queremos trasladarla a otro hospital, que tenga mejor equipo, mejores médicos…

-Señor en este instante lo mejor es no moverla, en el traslado puede morir. No les digo que no la trasladen, solo que ahora no es el momento. Con su permiso.

_Y lo más lógico en estos casos, en los cuales no tenemos la solución en nuestras manos y los problemas y situaciones que enfrentamos nos superan, no queda de otra que culpar a alguien más, es mas practico culpar a otro que asumir nuestra responsabilidad, la culpa es menor al atribuirle a otra persona la carga._

-Todo es toda es su culpa si mi hija no despierta nunca y muere la única culpable será Natsuki Kuga.

-Kazumi, no es el lugar para decir estas cosas. Rosalie acompaña a tu madre a la cafetería. Necesita un té para tranquilizarse.

-Si padre.

-¿Tú que harás Yamato?

-Hablar con el médico, para ver cuándo podemos trasladar a Shizuru. En un momento las alcanzo.

En el pasillo contiguo Natsuki habla con el médico, al verla Yamato se enfurece al reconocer que su mujer tiene razón, la única culpable es Natsuki Kuga, su hija sufriendo es ese cuarto de hospital, conectada a tantos aparatos y la susodicha tan campante, con tan solo algunos rasguños. Se queda retirado de donde están Natsuki y el doctor, no queriendo dar un espectáculo enfrente del médico, espera a que este se retire.

-Sakomizu ¿Cómo está Shizuru?

-Natsuki, tienes que ser fuerte, ella… su cabeza recibió el mayor impacto y su cerebro está muy inflamado. Su cuerpo reacciono poniéndola a dormir, Shizuru entro en estado de coma.

-…- Lagrimas silenciosas salen de los ojos de Natsuki, sufre con la noticia. Con el dorso de la mano se limpia las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Que se puede hacer? ¿Para que el proceso avance más rápido? Medicamentos, no sé, lo que sea Sakomizu por favor, ayúdala.

-Solo tiempo al tiempo Natsuki, se le están suministrando los debidos medicamentos para ayudarla, pero tú sabes que pueden ser solo unos días o años. Tienes que estar consciente de eso. Tengo que atender a otros pacientes, ve a descansar, come o ¿Qué? ¿También quieres que te medique a ti?- Esto hace sonreír a Natsuki.

Yamato comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que tenían demasiada confianza el doctor y Natsuki. Como ve que el doctor no se va y que Natsuki sonríe, se encoleriza, ya que siente que la tonta de Natsuki se está burlando de la situación de su hija. Y sin importarle que Sakomizu siga al lado de Nat.

-Si usted tiene algo de decencia, váyase y no regrese nunca, no ve lo que ha ocasionado, Shizuru esta en riesgo de morir.

-Escuche su propio consejo, Señor. Ustedes desde hace 6 años ni un solo día estuvieron con Shizuru, ni siquiera la llamaron por teléfono para saber si aún seguía viviendo, asi que no venga con esas palabras ahora.

-Desgraciada, mal educada…

-No señor, no se equivoque, simplemente me defiendo. En estos momentos Shizuru me necesita más que nunca y no la voy a abandonar. Menos por ustedes. – Maldita… tu solo estabas con Shizuru por su apellido y ahora estas festejando que ella se esté muriendo y me sales con eso. Tú no la quieres asi que ¡Lárgate!

-Grábese esto, la única manera de que yo deje a Shizuru es que ella me diga que ya no me ama. Mientras tanto seguiré con ella.

-Mal nacida…

-Respete, estamos en un hospital y no quera que alguien escuche al intachable Yamato Fujino con ese lenguaje tan florido. –Sakomizu se mete en la discusión, evitando que la situación se tornara más violenta.

-Usted también, en este hospital son unos ineptos, mi hija muriéndose y ustedes tan tranquilos. La sacare con o sin su permiso doctor.

-Hágalo bajo su propio riesgo señor; por muy buenos que sean sus médicos el traslado puede costarle la vida a Shizuru.

-Llévesela y viva con ello señor Fujino. Pero mientras yo esté viva usted no puede disponer de Shizuru a su antojo, ella es mi esposa.

-Y tu Natsuki, vienes conmigo.

Yamato perdió la razón por un momento, esa tal Natsuki desde que la vio no le cayó en gracia, él pensaba que la culpable del distanciamiento de su hija hacia ellos era ella y ahora con esto lo tenía más que comprobado, Shizuru se había enamorado tontamente de esa tipa y la había manipulado a tal extremo que había olvidado a su familia, no encontraba otra explicación a su pregunta no formulada.

En la cafetería una llorosa Kazumi estaba sin levantar la vista de la taza de té que tenía en las manos. Lloraba pausadamente, aunque ya más tranquila. Rosalie tenía una taza de café que desde hace un buen rato estaba vacía, estaba en sus propios pensamientos, cuando una llamada la saco de ellos.

-Bueno… buenos días… si…mejor…bien… gracias… si voy para allá.

Kazumi salía de su pesadumbre y miraba a Rosalie

-¿Quién era hija?

-Es de la oficina madre, alguien tiene que ir y hoy tengo que regresar a Kioto, es mejor que vaya yo y papá se quede contigo.

-Hija…

-Si madre…

-¿Le has dicho a Reito?

-No.

-Dile lo que le paso a Shizuru.

-Lo hare.

Otra vez un prolongado silencio, cada una con su pensamientos hasta que llego Yamato, aun enojado pero ya más tranquilo. Le pidió Rosalie que le trajera un café, un té algo lo que fuera, el coraje que paso por culpa de Kuga le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

-Son unos buenos para nada en este hospital.

-Llama a Reito, el sabrá que hacer.

-Por ahora no es prudente que el venga, lo mejor es que entre él y Rosalie manejen el despacho.

Por el resto del día no hubo más incidentes entre los Fujino y Natsuki, permanecieron a una distancia prudente. Al terminar la hora de visitas del hospital hubo una pequeña discusión por quien se quedaría al lado de Shizuru, Yamato y Kazumi o Natsuki. Los Fujino trataron de sacar a Natsuki de la jugada pero ella desde que se enfrento a Yamato hablo con Sakomizu para que le permitieran permanecer al lado de su esposa.

Al final llegaron a un acuerdo: un día se quedaría Natsuki y otro los Fujino. Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, y los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Para este capítulo entre comillas esta el pensamiento de Shizuru. Espero les guste si es asi déjenme un comentario y si no les gusto también. Hasta la próxima ;)

Capitulo 3

La vida de Natsuki Kuga transcurría lo más normal posible, entre el hospital y su trabajo. Por las mañanas y parte de la tarde trabajaba en un taller mecánico y las noches que le tocaba, cuidaba de Shizuru, siempre que se lo permitían, sus suegros eran muy entrometidos y qué decir de su cuñada, desde que la conoció no le había dirigido la palabra, ni falta que le hacía. Cuando salía a comer y se hacía tiempo iba a verla aunque fueran unos minutos. Cuando llegaba a su cuarto le contaba cómo le había ido en el día, que hacía y demás detalles.

Después de dos meses se había acostumbrado a esto, a su rutina de ir y venir, de ver a Shizuru en esa cama. A lo que no podía acostumbrarse nunca era a no ver sus bellos ojos, a no escuchar su dulce voz, a no sentir el tierno roce de su tacto ha eso nunca se acostumbraría pensaba.

-Hoy fui a la pastelería de Mai, te mando muchos saludos. Dijo que vendría a verte. - Natsuki le dio un corto pero tierno beso en la frente y después se posiciono junto a la ventana que tenía el cuarto de Shizuru, se dedico a observar a los transeúntes que por la calle pasaban, a ver el pedacito de cielo que los demás edificios le permitían, a ver a las aves volar buscando su nido, la tarde moría y con ella la noche se abría paso.

-Ya pasaron ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? Dos eternos meses Shizuru, no importa cuánto tiempo pase te esperare, ¿lo sabes verdad?- Seguía viendo como en el horizonte el cielo paso a paso se volvía oscuro.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Todo está oscuro, mis parpados no puedo abrir, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ¿Hasta cuándo estaré asi? Mi voz no sale, mis labios no se separan, ¿Qué me ha pasado?... Aquí está de nuevo esa voz que me cuenta cosas que no entiendo, me dice de personas que no conozco, me confunde mucho, esa voz la siendo familiar, pero a la vez no, es ajena a mí, es extraña…"

En el cuarto solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los aparatos que se mantenían unidos al cuerpo de Shizuru emitían, silencio, un total silencio y de repente el sollozo de alguien se escuchaba en aquel lugar. Natsuki había comenzado a llorar quedito, las lagrima comenzaron a fluir, en silencio sin que nadie la escuchara, ¿Qué haría si Shizuru la dejaba? Comprendía que seguiría viviendo pero sin ella no quería.

"Alguien llora, ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué llorara? ¿Tan grande es su pena que no puede contener sus lágrimas? No llores… no llores por favor… No… Nat… Natsuki no llores, amor mío por favor no lo hagas mi corazón duele al escucharte tan triste, como quisiera poder moverme para consolarte, mover mis labios para decirte que no te preocupes, mover mis manos para abrazarte, abrir mis ojos para llorar contigo... vida mía no llores, por favor, no llores"

Natsuki con la manga de su sudadera se limpia las lagrimas y se sienta en la silla que esta junto a la cama donde Shizuru yace, toma su mano derecha entre las suyas y la conduce a la altura de su labios depositando un beso, toma la mano de Shizuru y la frota en su mejilla, la deja ahí por algunos minutos, sintiendo el tacto de Shizuru en su mejilla comienza a llorar de nuevo, sus lagrimas caen y moja la mano de su amada. Sus lágrimas cálidas llegan a la fría mano de Shizuru.

"Me rompes el corazón cariño mío, amor de mi vida, no llores mas y por mi causa menos… siento que tus tibias lagrimas tocan mi mano, no lo merezco Natsuki, por favor no llores que me vas a hacer llorar"

Natsuki se encuentra viendo a Shizuru y nota que de entre sus parpados sale un hilo de agua, comprende son lagrimas, entiende que Shizuru está llorando junto con ella, tiene que ser fuerte por ella y por Shizuru, no quiere angustiarla más, debe de dejar de llorar.

-Amor, discúlpame por hacerte llorar… no fue mi intensión perturbar tu quietud con mi llanto.- tomando con sus dedos las lagrimas que salen de los parpados de su amatista y le da otro beso en la frente. Parece que las palabras le llegaron a Shizuru pues las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, Natsuki recuesta su cabeza en la cama de Shizuru y después de varios minutos va cerrando sus ojos hasta que se duerme junto a ella.

Esa misma noche una Kazumi se encontraba en su departamento, pensando en su hija, en todo lo que había pasado, esa noche quería ir a verla, cuidarla como cuando era niña y se enfermaba. Su niña había crecido tanto ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, bella como ninguna otra, era tan hermosa que no se explicaba cómo había terminado casándose con esa desgraciada de Kuga. Podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies y ella se fue con una mujer, era algo que no entendía, que no le entraba en la cabeza. Tal vez la culpa de todo la tenían ellos por no perseguirla, por no encerrarla cuando se fue, por no detenerla. Su niña se alejo muy decepcionada, muy dolida y esa maldita mujer se aprovecho de eso para atraparla. Y con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

De igual manera la familia Fujino tuvo que adaptarse a esta nueva etapa de su vida, después de tantos años estando lejos de Shizuru y sin saber nada de ella sucede esto que fue un golpe terrible para todos. Yamato va y viene cada dos semana a Kioto donde tiene su despacho de abogados, Kazumi rento un departamento en Tokio para permanecer al lado de Shizuru y no estar como su marido yendo y viniendo. Por su parte Rosalie ha permanecido en Kioto encargándose del negocio familiar. Los tres han hablado en lo que harán cuando Shizuru recupere la conciencia, lo primero es llevársela con ellos de vuelta a Kioto claro está que sin Natsuki, para ellos la pelinegra es la única culpable de que su hija no haya vuelto con ellos, de que se quedara en Tokio definitivamente y ahora también es la culpable de que este en coma. No importa cómo pero lo conseguirán. Lo segundo es divorciarlas, son abogados algo saldrá para que ese matrimonio no sea válido.

Natsuki estuvo toda la noche al lado de Shizuru sin separarse ni un solo momento de ella. Al llegar la mañana los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hicieron que despertara, se levanto de la silla en que se encontraba para estirarse un poco y al ver a Shizuru quiso ir por un ramo de flores para colocarlo en el.

-Buenos días Shizuru –Dándole un dulce beso en la frente. –Ahorita regreso no me tardo amor –Salió rumbo a una florería, la ciudad ya estaba con su ajetreo diario, el ir y venir de los autos, personas que salen a trabajar, que llegan y se van, todo le parecía sin sentido, sin Shizuru nada tenía color. Cruzo la calle y camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a la florería, compro un ramo de las flores favoritas de Shizuru y regreso al hospital.

Mientras tanto al hospital los padres de Shizuru habían llegado, se encontraban esperando al médico que ellos contrataron para que atendiera a Shizuru. Se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando observaron a Natsuki entrar con el ramo de flores en la mano, saludando a los que encontraba, enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y hasta familiares de pacientes que ahí se encontraban. Esto los padres de Shizuru lo tomaron a mal, que fuera tan asi como era, tan feliz, tan campante, mientras que su hija seguía en esa cama.

Natsuki ni los noto, paso de largo y entro al cuarto de Shizuru, al entrar el ramo de flores se resbalo de sus manos pues por la impresión lo dejo caer Shizuru tenía los ojos abiertos, por fin había despertado. Camino rápidamente hasta llegar al lado de Shizuru, su impulso fue el de abrasarla, besarla, estrecharla en sus brazos, darle la bienvenida, cubrirla de besos y asi lo hizo se aproximo a ella.

-Shizuru, amor mío despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien pero ¿Quién eres tú?


	4. Chapter 4

Una solitaria pelinegra se encontraba contemplando el cielo diurno, las pocas nubes que se lograban divisar desde su posición. Estaba acostada en el suelo, con la vista en el firmamento, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la llevaba observando desde hace unos minutos. Era el médico Sakomizu que la conoció desde cuando su madre estuvo enferma y tuvo que tratarla por largo tiempo, al final Saeko Kuga perdió la batalla contra el cáncer y murió dejando sola a Natsuki. Sakomizu fue un gran apoyo pues por pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital se hicieron amigos.

-Natsuki… -Por fin se atrevió a llamarla

-¿Cómo esta? –Sin voltear a verlo, seguía mirando las nubes, o eso parecía.

-… Se encuentra bien. Le revise los signos vitales y ha respondido satisfactoriamente a los estímulos.

-Que bueno.

-Tú… ¿como estas?

-…

-Entiende que en algunos casos esto es normal, con el tiempo los recuerdos regresan a la mente del paciente… ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Gracias Sakomizu. – Natsuki le agradeció pero más que nada quería terminar esta conversación, por el momento.

-Estaré en mi consultorio si necesitas algo.

-mhh

Sakomizu se alejo de la azotea donde termino Natsuki después de que Shizuru despertara pero no la reconociera. Se refugió en el lugar más lejano y solitario del hospital. Tenía que procesar lo que había pasado, poner en orden su cabeza. No podía negarlo estaba feliz, por fin, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo pudo ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero de igual manera se encontraba triste, porque el que no la reconociera, el que no supiera quién era fue mucho para ella.

_Horas antes_

-Bien, pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy yo, soy Natsuki, tu esposa.

-¿Qué?

-Soy yo Natsuki

-No la conozco. No sé quién es usted.

-Amor soy yo. –Natsuki trato de acercarse a Shizuru pero esta comenzó a gritar. –No se me acerque. ¡AUXILIO!

-No grites por favor, cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada.

-¡Aléjese de mí!

Los gritos provenientes del cuarto alertaron a las enfermeras y a las personas que se encontraban en ese piso. Los padres de Shizuru corrieron a ver que sucedía al igual que una enfermera que fue a comunicarle a Sakomizu lo que pasaba. Dentro del cuarto la situación no había mejorado.

-No me acercare pero no grites, por favor, cálmate.

-Shizuru, hija mía ¿Cómo te sientes? –Kazumi entro al cuarto empujando en el proceso a Natsuki y pisando el ramo de flores que estaba en el suelo. Llego al lado de Shizuru y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Madre –Shizuru correspondió al abrazo y se aferro a su madre como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara, pues no conocía a esa tal Natsuki y sus comentarios solo la asustaron más. Su padre también se unió al abrazo. Le besaba la frente, las manos, sus padres estaban llorando, ella no entendía porque lloraban, estaba muy confundida y asustada. Sakomizu llego al cuarto y al ver la escena volteo a donde estaba Natsuki, quien no decía nada pero su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza. Trato de hablarle pero ella pasando por un lado de él salió del cuarto y se refugió en la azotea.

_Tiempo actual_

Por su parte los padres de Shizuru no se habían separado ni un solo instante de su lado. La abrazaban, la mimaban, la besaban. Ella a ellos los reconoció de inmediato, no tuvo problema alguno en hablarles y preguntarles sobre su hermana Rosalie, sobre el despacho, de sus amigos y amigas en Kioto, sobre Reito… para Shizuru es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si los últimos 6 años de su vida nunca los viviera, no recordaba nada de Tokio, ni de su vida al lado de Natsuki. Sakomizu sin querer queriendo interrumpió pues necesitaba hacerle algunos estudios a Shizuru para ver si su cabeza estaba bien, el porqué no recordaba a la ojiverde y que más había olvidado.

-Disculpen… ¿Cómo se siente la paciente?

-Muy bien doctor.

-Que bueno Shizuru. Tengo que hacerte algunos exámenes, ya saben de rutina para ver como esta tu cabeza.

-¿Podemos acompañarla? –Kazumi intuía que el medico quería quedarse a solas con Shizuru para abogar por la desgraciada de Kuga y ella mas en contra no podía estar. No permitiría que ese mequetrefe del doctor le metiera ideas en la cabeza a su niña para que recordara a esa tipa. Quería estar presente. Sakomizu no era tonto, claramente sabia que esta situación les caía como anillo al dedo a los Fujino.

-Claro que pueden, pero es preferible que la paciente este sola para evitar que sea influenciada por su familia en este caso. No es personal, es para determinar si hay algún daño en la corteza cerebral. –y como todo un doctor respondía de la mejor manera posible. –No se preocupen, estará de regreso pronto. Pueden quedarse aquí.

-No hay necesidad nosotros podemos acompañarla con mucho gusto. –Kazumi no se daría por vencida, no sin dar pelea.

-Madre, padre, regresare pronto, el doctor tiene razón.

-Pero hija…

-Déjala Kazumi, aquí te esperaremos hija.

Sakomizu se llevo a Shizuru en una silla de ruedas, ella podía caminar perfectamente pero para evitar que se mareara y sufriera algún percance decidió llevarla de esa manera a realizarle los estudios de rutina. En el trayecto le pregunto si recordaba su nombre completo, el de sus padres el de su hermana, donde estudio, donde creció entre otras cosas. Cuando llegaron a su consultorio le pidió que se subiera a la camilla para revisarle los reflejos.

-Dime Shizuru ¿Recuerdas algo de Tokio?

-Lo que recuerdo son…- Shizuru trato de recordar algo de Tokio, lo que fuera, duro unos momentos - … no, no recuerdo nada. Toda mi vida he vivido en Kioto.

-Ya veo. ¿Recuerdas algo antes del accidente? Por ejemplo ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hiciste ese día?

Shizuru trato de recordar algo antes del accidente pero de nuevo su mente estaba en blanco, solo miro a Sakomizu y con la cabeza le dijo que no.

-¿A qué te dedicas Shizuru?

-Yo… estoy estudiando derecho, seguiré los pasos de mi padre, seré una gran abogada como él.

-¿Tienes alguna pareja? ¿Novia?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta esa?, ¿yo salir con una mujer?, no doctor. Yo no soy asi… respeto a esas personas pero yo nunca saldría con una mujer.

-Tranquila Shizuru, son preguntas que tengo que hacer para evaluar tu memoria. ¿Tienes novio?

-Yo… salgo con alguien, es mi novio se llama Reito Kanzaki.

-Él, ¿A qué se dedica?

-El maneja las empresas de su familia.

- ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

- Lo conozco desde niña, crecimos juntos y nos enamoramos. Nos casaremos cuando yo termine de estudiar.

Sakomizu se le quedo viendo, realmente no recordaba nada de su vida en Tokio. Hablo con ella como su paciente.

-Seré sincero contigo Shizuru, tú has vivido los últimos 6 años en Tokio desconozco los motivos por los cuales te viniste para acá.

-Pero yo…

-Sufriste un accidente de motocicleta, por el impacto saliste volando por los aires y al caer tu cabeza se llevo el mayor daño.

-¿Por eso estoy aquí?

-Sí. Los estudios que te hemos realizado no han arrojado ningún problema, estas bien solo que esa parte de tus recuerdos por algún motivo se borro. En la mayoría de los casos sucede esto, hasta cierto punto es normal. Pero el paciente al retomar su vida va recuperando sus memorias. –Le presento varias fotos donde aparecía ella y otras personas para ver si podía recordar algo sobre quienes eran.

-¿Reconoces a alguien?

Shizuru tomo las fotos en su manos, en la primera estaba ella con otras 3 personas a ninguna reconoció. En la siguiente estaba ella en la torre de Tokio, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y a su lado estaba un muchacho que tampoco reconoció. Y asi fue pasando varias fotos, ella con diferentes personas y a ninguna recordó hasta que llego a una donde solo estaban ella y la ojiverde, parecía que estaban festejando su cumpleaños por que Shizuru tenía la cara llena de pastel y un gorrito. Estaba abrazada de una mujer que en sus manos sostenía el pastel. Ambas se miraban felices. Sakomizu observo la reacción de Shizuru.

-Y a ella ¿La recuerdas?

Shizuru siguió viendo la foto. Por algún motivo le llamo la atención su propia imagen tan relajada, tan autentica estaba su sonrisa que se sorprendió. Contemplo a la ojiverde, tan radiante como ella y la reconoció como la mujer que dijo era su esposa. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Cómo fue que termino en una foto con esa mujer? Por más que pensó, que intento no la recordó.

-No… no la conozco.

-Ella es tu esposa, Natsuki Kuga. –Mostrándole la responsiva. –Aquí está tu nombre Shizuru Fujino de Kuga

-Ara… -Tomo el papel y lo leía y leía una y otra vez, miraba la foto de ella con Natsuki y de nuevo el papel. No entendía, ella no era homofóbica ni nada por el estilo pero en su cabeza no entraba el cómo término al lado de la pelinegra. Y ¿Dónde estaba Reito? ¿Qué paso para que ella terminara casada con una mujer? Por el momento no lo sabía, pero tenía curiosidad, viéndola bien, Natsuki no era para nada fea, por el contrario era muy bonita y sus ojos verdes eran cautivadores. Pero no sentía nada por ella, era una completa extraña.

-No sé el tiempo que dures en recuperar tus memorias pero sé que si tú convives con la gente que conociste, aunque no los recuerdes ahora, las recuperaras tarde o temprano…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto los padres de Shizuru conversaban sobre el giro de los acontecimientos, si jugaban bien sus cartas Shizuru volvería con ellos y si la suerte les sonreía hasta con Reito. De nuevo seria como antes, la familia Fujino reunida y su hija casada con un Kanzaki como debió ser.

-La suerte está de nuestro lado Kazumi.

Asi parece Yamato, pero no debemos confiarnos, ese doctorcito algo se trae entre manos.

-Lo sé pero debemos ser más inteligentes que él, Kuga está dolida porque Shizuru no la reconoció, y tal parece que sigue sin hacerlo, un punto a nuestro favor.

-Tal parece que no recuerda nada del porque dejo Kioto.

-Es mejor asi. La vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad a todos. No hay que desperdiciarla.

-Lo sé pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese tipejo convence a Shizuru de que es feliz al lado de esa tal Kuga.

-Conocemos a Shizuru, es muy perspicaz. Deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso, Shizuru nunca presento tendencias de ese tipo, tal vez fue algo pasajero, tanto asi que no recuerda nada.

- Lo mejor es estar muy al pendiente por si intentan hacer algo.

Dentro del consultorio Sakomizu seguía conversando con Shizuru sobre sus recuerdos y demás cosas sobre los mismos. Shizuru seguía viendo la foto de ella junto a Natsuki.

- Hoy te daré de alta. La decisión es tuya Shizuru. En unos momentos vendré por ti, cuando quieras dejas la foto sobre mi escritorio.

-Gracias.

Sakomizu salió del consultorio y fue en busca de Natsuki, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón no podía seguir asi, era comprensible pero no podía darse por vencida a la primera. Se fue a la azotea y no la encontró, se asusto y si salto, eso no era posible, regreso hacia dentro del hospital y le pidió ayuda a una enfermera, quien le señalo hacia la sala de espera donde Natsuki se encontraba. Él le dio las gracias y fue directo con ella.

-Hoy daré de alta a Shizuru, tiene que firmar los papeles de su salida, te espero en su cuarto en quince minutos.

Y asi como llego se fue, sin permitir que le dijera nada. Natsuki lo vio alejarse y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara. Ese gordito afro tan directo como siempre. No le quedo de otra, ella había entendido que no podía darse por vencida con Shizuru, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Se levanto y se dirigió a la administración para hacer el papeleo del egreso de Shizuru. Después de terminar el papeleo se dirigió al cuarto donde los padres de Shizuru la vieron de manera burlona. Ella opto por ignorarlos.

A los pocos minutos entraron Shizuru y Sakomizu al cuarto. Shizuru ya caminando y Sakomizu a su lado sirviendo de apoyo por si se mareaba o algo. El doctor les dio los pormenores de la situación y les dijo que Shizuru era quien decidirían con quien irse, ya tenía suficiente edad como para que decidieran por ella. Su madre se alarmo, e inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

-Hija nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti, somos tus padres y lo que tu elijas lo aceptaremos. –Aunque por dentro quería llevársela a fuerzas todo sea por alejarla de esa tipa.

-Lo sé madre.

Natsuki noto algo, Shizuru mostraba una faceta que tenia años sin ver la sonrisa cordial que solo era una máscara para quedar bien con las personas y no mostrar su verdadero sentir. Parecía que volvía al principio cuando la conoció que tuvo que luchar contra esa mascara para ver a la verdadera Shizuru.

-Lo que hagas hazlo por ti, no por tus padres, no por mí, sino por ti y porque tu quieres. –Fue lo que le dijo Natsuki. Y sorprendió a los presentes, hasta Sakomizu se asombro, no pensaba que Natsuki le dijera eso, ni siquiera pensó que sería capaz de decir algo. Shizuru recobro su semblante, y después de analizar las palabras de Natsuki tomo la palabra.

-Muy bien yo ya decidí. Padre, madre me iré…

Kazumi estaba segura que su hija decidió irse con ellos, sonrió cuando Shizuru los miro, ya la tenían ganada, según ella. Natsuki permaneció igual por el exterior, pero por dentro su corazón latía a toda marcha.

-… con Kuga-san.

Hola de nuevo aquí con un capitulo mas. Mucho drama se avecina por estos lares, esta historia es un poco triste pero asi es la vida, no todo es alegría. Espero sea de su agrado y si es asi me lo hagan saber con un comentario y si no les gusto también díganmelo. Gracias por sus reviews a Chiiba-san, a kali9105, a lizzy Natsuki y a k.e. Y a todos y todas los que se toman el tiempo de leerla. Muchas gracias. Les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos leemos en la próxima emisión de esta historia por el mismo canal y a la misma hora.


	5. Chapter 5

Los padres de Shizuru protestaron por la decisión de su hija, trataron de hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación al elegir quedarse con Kuga y no irse con ellos. Por su parte Natsuki estaba feliz, aunque en su corazón sabía perfectamente que Shizuru aun no la recordaba, esta oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, conseguiría de nuevo tocar su corazón y enamorarla si fuese necesario. El doctor se llevo a Natsuki para que finiquitara la deuda de Shizuru y asi poder darla de alta. En cuanto abandonaron el cuarto los progenitores de Shizuru trataron de persuadirla para que cambiara de opinión.

-Pero hija, tú misma dijiste que no la conoces ¿Cómo te vas a ir con una completa extraña?

-Madre, padre, yo estoy consciente de eso. Yo no la recuerdo, pero quiero saber cómo era mi vida antes de terminar en este hospital.

-Pero hija, para que arriesgarse a que no te guste esa vida. Sino la recuerdas es por algo ¿no lo crees?

-Si me voy con ustedes ahora siempre me quedara la duda de saber cómo fue o como hubiera sido.

-Pero Shizuru…

-Tienes razón hija. Kazumi, es mejor que ella este con esa mujer por el momento.

-Yamato ¿de parte de quien estas?

-Del lado de Shizuru, la entiendo. Tiene curiosidad por saber cómo termino con Kuga. –Mirando a su hija. -¿o me equivoco princesa?

-No te equivocas padre.

-¿Por curiosidad te irás con ella? No puede ser Shizuru, recapacita… piensa…

-Kazumi, cálmate.

-Pero…

-Shizuru tomo una decisión y no hay pero que valga. Princesa si las cosas no resultan o no van bien y no te sientes a gusto háblanos y enseguida vendremos por ti.

-Gracias padre.

-Ahora es momento de irnos Kazumi, Shizuru tiene que cambiarse, pronto pasaran por ella.

Shizuru abrazo a sus dos padres y les dio las gracias por entender y aceptar su decisión. Ellos le dijeron donde los podía encontrar, y que la visitarían periódicamente para ver como estaba. Por su parte Shizuru no les pudo decir la dirección de su casa, no la recordaba y quedo de hablarles por teléfono para dárselas. Yamato y Kazumi salieron del cuarto y del hospital. En el auto que los estaba esperando Kazumi no aguanto más y le reclamo a su marido por su aparente traición.

-Pensé que teníamos un objetivo que era el que Shizuru regresara con nosotros. Pero veo que me equivoque.

-Ya deja el drama mujer. Claro que yo también estoy dolido por esto, lo que más quiero es que mi princesa regrese con nosotros.

-No lo pareció, déjame decirte que allá dijiste todo lo contrario.

-El médico atrajo la atención de Shizuru, contra eso no hay poder humano que valga. Conocemos a nuestra hija y no descansara hasta saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Y estas tan tranquilo? Ella puede recordarlo todo y entonces si la perderemos para siempre.

-Si las cosas son como pienso, no lo hará y regresara con nosotros, a su casa, a su tierra.

-Desperdiciaste una oportunidad de oro.

-Claro que no, si me ponía encontrar de Shizuru la alejaríamos mas, ¿no entiendes? Lo mejor es que pruebe esa vida, no le gustara, lo sé, si Shizuru es la misma de antes, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese a Kioto.

Después de esto ambos se quedaron en silencio, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Yamato tenía razón, la Shizuru que ellos conocían, la Shizuru que educaron no soportaría la vida de miseria que le ofrecía Kuga. Cuestión de esperar. En cuanto llegaran al departamento, tomarían sus maletas e inmediatamente regresarían a Kioto.

En el hospital Natsuki termino de hacer el papeleo y de pagar. Sakomizu dio de alta a Shizuru, le dijo que tenía que estar yendo a revisiones de rutina, les deseo lo mejor y ellas partieron rumbo a su hogar. Natsuki tenía una vieja camioneta que ahora utilizaba como transporte, Yamada su jefe se la financio pues su motocicleta quedo inservible después del accidente. Shizuru al verla hizo una mueca que a Natsuki le resulto graciosa y comenzó a reír.

-¿de qué se ríe?

-No es nada, solo que… sé que no es el mejor vehículo del mundo, pero dale una oportunidad.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Lo sé pero tu cara… bueno eso no importa. –Natsuki le abrió la puerta a Shizuru de forma caballeresca y la invito a subir. Shizuru no muy convencida subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias.

-Las que te adornan. –Este comentario desconcertó a Shizuru, no estaba a acostumbrada a que le respondieran un agradecimiento de esa manera. Lo más común y cordial era un de nada. En cuanto estuvo instalada la pelinegra cerró la puerta y trotando llego al lado del conductor, subió, prendió el motor y arranco rumbo a su hogar. Ya llevaban unos minutos en el camino y no se habían dirigido la palabra para nada, Natsuki no sabía que decirle, que preguntarle, tenía las manos en el volante y de vez en cuando movía sus dedos al ritmo de alguna canción que llevaba en su cabeza. Por su parte Shizuru tenía los ojos fijos en el frente, pero de reojo observaba el comportamiento de la ojiverde, parecía que estaba nerviosa, pues de vez en cuando movía los dedos, volteaba a ver el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Y cómo te siente? –La pelinegra rompió el silencio cuando tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo en rojo.

-Bien.

-Que bueno.

-¿Dónde queda la casa?

-Nuestra casa queda en Odaiba

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-No, aun faltan como cuarenta minutos, o una hora si hay mucho tráfico.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de ellas, y el semáforo se ilumino de verde anunciándoles que podían avanzar. No sabían que decirse la una a la otra, era incomodo para ambas estar asi. Shizuru tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cual comenzar y Natsuki por su parte no quería incomodar más a Shizuru. Trataron de iniciar una conversación.

-Disculpa/oye. –Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono que las dos sonrieran.

-Dime.

-Tu primero.

-Gracias. ¿Tú y yo como nos conocimos?

-Pues es algo gracioso, nos conocimos dos veces.

-¿Dos?

-Sí, comenzare por el principio.

-Te escucho.

-Todo comenzó…

_Una Natsuki de 10 años se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la parada del autobús en la ciudad de Kioto, estaba en compañía de una amiga esperando que su transporte y sus demás acompañantes llegaran. Ella tuvo que viajar a esa ciudad por un torneo de basquetbol que organizo la escuela a la que asistía, ellas representarían a la institución en la rama femenil al igual que otras compañeras las cuales aun no llegaban pues su vuelo se había retrasado y en ese mismo vuelo iba la maestra responsable y la entrenadora. Natsuki estaba desesperada pues ya casi era hora y de sus compañeras y profesoras ni sus luces._

_-¿Y si no llegan?_

_-Cálmate. –Mirando su reloj. –Aun tienen 6 minutos para que llegue el trasporte._

_-¿Y si se perdieron?_

_-No seas tan fatalista, llegaran ya lo veras._

_-¿Y si no llegan?_

_-Nada más falta que salgas con que al avión se le poncho una llanta._

_-Puede ser, también tienen llantas_

_-Aun hay tiempo._

_Natsuki seguía con sus pensamientos paranoicos en silencio, sobre sus compañeras que no llegarían cuando su amiga le toco el hombro, ella la miro y le pregunto qué, que le pasaba. La susodicha le señalo la ventanilla del autobús que acababa de llegar donde dos muchachas estaban hablándole a Natsuki, ella no les entendía._

_-¿Qué dicen?_

_-Que si les compras por favor una botella de agua._

_-Ahh._

_-Párate. –Natsuki se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la ventanilla._

_-Díganme._

_-Por favor nos puede comprar una botella de agua. –Una linda muchacha de ojos rojos le decía a la ojiverde por la ventanilla._

_-Sí. –La ojirubi saco un billete y se lo entrego a Natsuki._

_-¿De qué?_

_-Natural_

_-Bien. –Natsuki entro a la tienda que estaba ahí y pidió el agua natural, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que el camión emprendió su marcha y ella cuando salió de la tienda solo miro como el autobús daba vuelta sobre el boulevard, se quedo con la botella de agua y el cambio de la señorita. Entre triste y preocupada regreso al lugar donde estaba sentada anteriormente, le dio la botella a su amiga para que la colocara en la mochila y también el dinero. Su amiga la miraba curiosa pues no decía nada. _

_-Van a tener mucha sed. Y no le regrese su dinero._

_-¿Te preocupa eso?_

_-Si_

_-Cuando la vuelvas a ver le das su dinero y le invitas un café o algo._

_-¿Crees que la vuelva a ver?_

_-Sí, no sé, tal vez, quién sabe, a lo mejor, posiblemente..._

_Y Natsuki siguió con sus pensamientos cuando el trasporte que las llevaría llego, el chofer estaciono la camioneta y se bajo a comprar un refresco, se preocupo mas pues aun no llegaban las demás, ellas dos se subieron a la camioneta y sus compañeras y profesoras llegaron a los 5 minutos para irse a la sede del torneo._

-Y esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos. –Temía preguntar, podía recibir una negativa, pero sabía que era necesario. -¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo… sí, si lo recuerdo, jejejeje si, jejejeje como olvidarlo, mi compañera y yo nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer, no le dijimos al chofer que se esperara unos minutos, nos quedamos en silencio solo nos mirábamos jajajaja tu amiga nos miraba y sonreía nerviosamente cuando el autobús comenzó a avanzar, volteaba hacia la tienda pero ya era tarde Jajajajaja. Cuando llegamos a la escuela…

-Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y todos se les quedaban viendo.

-Tu…

-Me lo dijiste. –Regalándole una sonrisa

-Eras tú, eres tú. Nunca se lo contamos a nadie para evitar que se burlaran jejeje

-Sí que pequeño es el mundo. En mi caso mi amiga les conto a todos mis conocidos pero ya fue cuando regresamos a Tokio ni como buscarte.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Cuando te volví a ver lo dude un instante pero supe que eras tú. Tus ojos son inconfundibles. –este cometario sonrojo a Shizuru y para despistar, volteo hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Natsuki.

-¿Y me pagaste?

-Claro, te invite un café.

-¿Y acepte?

-No, pero fui convincente, te invite un té y aceptaste. –Volteando a verla y regalándole una sonrisa. –Ese día supe que eres adicta al té, no solo a beberlo sino a la ceremonia del té.

-No lo recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, poco a poco lo recordaras.

-Sí.

Después de esa pequeña charla las cosas fueron más llevables, aun continuaban en silencio pero este ya no era incomodo, cada una iba procesando las cosas, Shizuru recordó ese episodio de su vida cuando tenía 11 años y conoció a una chica que cautivo su corazón con tan solo unas palabras y esos ojos tan lindos. Natsuki por su parte volvia a vivir el primer encuentro que tuvo con Shizuru, cuando se miro reflejada en sus ojos por primera vez y además se quedo con su botella de agua y su dinero. Y sin saberlo también se quedo con su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

El trayecto que les faltaba por recorrer para llegar a su hogar fue en silencio, cada una pensando en ese primer encuentro, como después de tantos años esa memoria seguía intacta en ambas, sobre todo en Shizuru. Sin saberlo, las dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y asi fue hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos. –Natsuki le decía a Shizuru al momento que se estacionaba junto a una pequeña casa de dos plantas.

La casa tenía un estacionamiento, una pequeña bodega y un lindo jardín. La ojiverde se bajo para abrir la puerta del estacionamiento y pasar la camioneta al interior. Mientras lo hacía, la ojirubi se sorprendió admirando la vivienda, nunca imagino que viviría en un lugar asi. Pensó que la casa seria como la camioneta, que apenas caminaba. Se maravillo por la sencillez pero a la vez la elegancia que desprendía su hogar. El exterior de la casa estaba pintado de un color blanco perla, con detalles en puertas y ventanas en violeta, su color favorito. El jardín estaba decorado con gran variedad de flores que se miraba estaban muy bien cuidadas. Alrededor del jardín una cerca de madera de alrededor de 1 metro de altura protegía la flora, de un color azul cielo pintada. Al igual que una puerta del mismo material y la misma altura pero pintada de color blanco que daba acceso a un pequeño camino hecho de piedrecillas que conducía a la casa por medio del jardín.

Natsuki regreso para meter la camioneta y se detuvo a contemplar a Shizuru que estaba tan encantada con la fachada de la casa que no se dio cuenta que la pelinegra ya había regresado. Natsuki la conocía tan bien que sabia la casa le había encantado, ya que su cara reflejaba una gran sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, mucho. Me encanta. –Volteando a ver a Natsuki y regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Fue un completo desafío pintar la casa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Sí, primero no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en los colores. Yo la quería azul, tú la querías violeta. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo y ambas ganamos.

-Ya lo veo. Esta muy bonita.

-Sí, duramos dos días en ponernos de acuerdo y pintarla.

-¿Porque tanto?

-Pues porque…

_En una linda y agradable tarde de verano, dos mujeres se encuentran sobre el pasto, la pelinegra sentada con las manos hacia atrás y las piernas estiradas, sobre sus muslos sostiene la cabeza de Shizuru que estaba acostada sobre el pasto. Ambas contemplando la casa que aun no tiene color. _

_-Pintémosla violeta, se mirara distinta a todas las del barrio, le dará una gran distinción.- Una sonriente Shizuru le dice a Natsuki._

_-Mejor de azul._

_-No._

_-Sí, el azul le dará una mejor vista._

_-No, violeta. Me toca elegir a mí, tú elegiste el color del baño y es azul, no quiero que mi casa parezca pitufo._

_-Solo es un pequeño cuarto y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Además yo te deje elegir el color de nuestra habitación y la pintaste de violeta. _

_-Imagínate la distinción que tendrá nuestra casa._

_-Ni pensarlo, con el azul si la tendrá. Ahora estamos hablando de la fachada de la casa y no será violeta, será azul o ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que nuestra casa parezca barney? Será azul._

_-Ara, ¿Asi que será azul?_

_-Sí, será azul._

_-Pues déjame decirte que no, no estoy de acuerdo y será violeta o que se quede como está. –Dice una Shizuru al tiempo que se levanta de las piernas de la pelinegra y la encara._

_-La pintaremos azul y es mi última palabra._

_-Con que es tu última palabra eh. Pues quédate con tu palabra, tú azul y de paso te quedas a dormir en el sofá. Al cuarto de barney no entras. –Levantándose por completo y caminando hacia el interior de su hogar. _

_-Oí Shizuru, no seas asi. –Natsuki se incorpora y camina tras de Shizuru._

_-Es mi última palabra. Y para tu información barney es morado, no violeta –Shizuru le dice a Natsuki entrando a la casa y dando un portazo._

_-Oí…oí…, es lo mismo. Con que sí. –Abriendo la puerta y entrando después de Shizuru, mirando como esta sube las escaleras y se dirige a su habitación. – pues… pues no entro al cuarto de barney, ni falta que me hace. Quédate con tu violeta y tu cómoda cama y tus suaves almohadas y tus cálidas sabanas, pero sola mientras yo duermo en el sofá. Pero eso si te digo que la casa se pintara de azul. ¡He dicho!_

_-¡No! –Shizuru entro a su cuarto y le dio un portazo a la puerta._

_El resto de la tarde se la pasaron ambas sin dirigirse la palabra. Shizuru en la habitación hojeando un libro que se encontró en la habitación, pero según ella leyéndolo y Natsuki en la sala viendo la televisión, mejor dicho cambiando con el control remoto a todos los canales pues ningún programa le llamaba la atención. Y asi llega la noche y el panorama era el mismo seguían sin hablarse. Como a las siete de la noche, la ojirubi bajo a preparar algo para cenar pero ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle una mísera mirada a Natsuki mucho menos ofrecerle algo de comer. La pelinegra por su parte se dio cuenta de que Shizuru bajo y le dejo en cualquier canal pues no permitiría que Shizuru la viera cambiándole como loca a la televisión, lo que no se dio cuenta es que la dejo en una película de terror, lo peor para Natsuki. _

_Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía cambiarle, no con Shizuru en la cocina, aguantaría hasta que esta se dignara a regresar a la habitación y le cambiaria, mientras tanto cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas para no concentrarse en los gritos de terror que los personajes de la película emitían. _

_-"Piensa algo bonito, piensa cosas lindas… lalalalalalalala. No puedo taparme la orejas porque Shizuru se dará cuenta y se burlara lalalalalala… vamos Nat, tu puedes piensa cosas lindas lalalalalala… Solo porque no quise ese color se enoja conmigo y me deja dormir en el sofá y no me alimenta, ni siquiera me mira… si la hice enojar, me lo merezco, merezco que me castigue… pero no, ella fue la que me grito primero" _

_Al principio lo logro, pero al pasar de los minutos no pudo seguir concentrada, ya que el aroma de la cena que Shizuru estaba preparando hizo que su estomago gruñera y abriera los ojos para que se encontrara con la escena donde el monstruo persigue a las víctimas y las mata muy lenta y dolorosamente. Sabía perfectamente que después de esto no podría dormir y mucho menos sola. Pero no suplicaría, no le daría la satisfacción a Shizuru de verla ceder. La ojirubi se dio cuenta de lo que su Natsuki estaba viendo, comprendió que esa noche no dormiría, quiso hablarle y pedirle disculpas, pero ella no era la del error y no se disculparía por defender sus deseos y derechos. _

_-"Mi orgullosa pelinegra, cámbiale, no me reiré, pareces una niña pequeña que busca hacer rabiar a sus mayores… eso es algo tan lindo de ti… ¿y si le hablo y le digo que venga a cenar? No, no Shizuru, debes ser fuerte, esto te duele mucho más que a ella… tiene que entender que no siempre harás su voluntad, ella tiene que ceder de vez en cuando. No dormirás Nat… ya abrió los ojos…mi vida, cámbiale"_

_Lo único que hizo fue dejarle un plato de comida y subir a su habitación ahí ella comería. Natsuki de reojo vio cuando Shizuru subía por las escaleras e inmediatamente cuando ya no la diviso le cambio de canal, prendió todos los focos de la planta baja y se dirigió a la cocina para cenar algo y de paso buscar velas o baterías para iluminarse, eso sí, cualquier sombra que miraba, ruido que escuchaba alteraba sus nervios. Las escenas que miro se le venían a la mente y a cada momento se le reflejaba que el monstruo vendría por ella. Miro el plato que Shizuru le dejo y se lo comió, como siempre estaba delicioso. Al terminar, lavo su plato y lo coloco en su lugar. Después busco los fósforos, las veladoras, baterías y pilas para pasar la noche. Veladoras encontró algunas, al igual que una batería con sus respectivas pilas y las coloco en la sala, donde ella pudiera alcanzarlas pero sin que Shizuru las viera._

_Más tarde Shizuru bajo a dejar su plato en la cocina y dejarle sus almohadas y cobijas a Natsuki. Lavo el plato y lo coloco en su lugar, volteo a ver a Natsuki que ahora miraba los ositos cariñositos, internamente se rio, era un intentó de Natsuki por borrar las imágenes de la película de terror. Algo típico de ella. En silencio regreso a su cuarto para dormir. Mientras subía por las escaleras, volteo un instante a ver a Nat._

_-"Buenas noches mi linda enojona, que descanses"_

_-"Buenas noches caprichosita Shizuru, descansa, hasta mañana"_

_Cada una se deseo las buenas noches en silencio y asi Shizuru subió, se lavo los dientes e hizo su ritual nocturno para dormir, al terminar apago todas las luces de la planta alta. Por su parte Natsuki antes de hacer lo mismo prendió la batería y las veladoras que encontró, cobijándose de pies a cabeza dejando solo su cara descubierta se dirigió a la cocina y se lavo sus dientes, después fue apagando todos los focos uno por uno. Regreso corriendo al sofá y apago la televisión no podría arriesgarse a ver alguna otra escena de alguna película de terror. Se acostó boca arriba y se cubrió completamente sin dejar un solo lugar sin cobijar. Se disponía a dormir, pero las imágenes de la película seguían en su mente. Y asi pasó la noche solo dando vueltas y vueltas en el sofá y sin lograr descansar. _

_Por su parte Shizuru tampoco pudo dormir en toda la noche, le hacía falta su pelinegra para poder descansar. Ella se levanto en la madrugada y fue a la sala a ver como estaba Natsuki, la miro completamente envuelta en la cobija y todas las veladoras que aun no se consumían prendidas, la mayoría estaban apagadas. Internamente se rio y fue a apagarlas, era un desastre pues la cera estaba pegada al piso, la pelinegra tendría que limpiar todo si o si._

_-"Esto te pasa por necia"_

_Mientras tanto Natsuki que en toda la noche no pudo pegar los ojos escucho ruidos en la sala, pasos que se aproximaban a ella, le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la película y por reflejo apretó mas la batería que tenia sobre su pecho y entre sus manos, si era el monstruo o alguien más lo golpearía si intentaba acercarse. Se quedo quieta y sostuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta. Y poco a poco escucho que los pasos regresaron por donde vinieron, de nuevo respiro normalmente._

_Y asi llego la mañana y con ella las actividades de cada una. Shizuru fue la primera en levantarse, tomo un baño para limpiar los estragos de la noche anterior, se alisto y salió rumbo a su trabajo, eso sí uso un poco de maquillaje para esconder las pequeñas manchas negras debajo de sus ojos. Natsuki permaneció en el sofá haciéndose la dormida, ella a las 10 se iría al taller, asi que tendría tiempo para tratar de dormir, en cuanto Shizuru cerró la puerta ella se destapo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha y alistarse para su día laboral, perfectamente sabía que no podría dormir._

_Al regresar miro la cera de las veladoras en el piso de la sala, demonios se le habían olvidado, su plan era levantarse antes que Shizuru las mirara pero había fallado. Ahora tendría que aguantar las burlas de su novia y después el regaño. Imagino que le diría Shizuru._

_-Sabes que pudiste ocasionar un incendio. Debes ser más prudente mi amor. –Imitando su acento. Pero recordó, estaba enojada y mientras siguiera asi no le dirigiría la palabra para nada. Mejor para ella. En lo que llegaba la hora de partir se dedico a limpiar un poco el desastre de las veladoras, limpiar aquí y allá en la casa. Asi pasaron todo el día, ninguna de las dos fue para la hora de comer, ambas comieron en sus respectivos trabajos. _

_-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –El jefe de Natsuki le pregunto al ver que estaba comiendo en el taller._

_-Algo asi._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Nada. Solo que pues Shizuru se enojo conmigo. _

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-¿Yo? nada, ella que se enojo porque quiero pintar la casa de azul y ella de violeta, le dije que no y me mando a dormir al sofá._

_-Jejeje ay Natsuki, Shizuru es un amor humano y tú la haces enojar._

_-Pero… pero ella me grito y me corrió del cuarto, todo porque no quiero ese color para mi casa. _

_-¿Te digo algo y no te enojas?_

_-Pues… ya que. Dime._

_-No seas tonta. ¿Cómo que tú casa? Es su casa, de ambas, no solo tuya. _

_-Pero yo ya vivía ahí, es la casa que mi madre me dejo, es mía._

_- Desde que le propusiste que se fuera a vivir contigo es la casa de las dos, no solo tuya. A ver, crees que Shizuru se siente bien sin aportar nada a los gastos de la casa porque doña Natsuki no quiere. _

_-Pero yo trabajo para eso, no quiero que piense que ando con ella para que pague nada…_

_-No, Natsuki, Shizuru no piensa igual. Cree que tú no quieres su ayuda y ella se va a cansar y se va a ir y todo por tu necedad de no tomarla en cuenta._

_-Eligio el color del cuarto, ¿qué más quiere?_

_-Que la integres completamente a tu vida, que tomes en cuenta sus opiniones y no me mires asi, es la verdad y tú deberías de entender que Shizuru te quiere demasiado pero no siempre hará lo que tú quieras._

_-Pero… pero… yo no quiero que ella trabaje para mí, yo quiero darle todo lo que se merece y mucho mas._

_-Ella solo te quiere a ti y ayudarte. No que la mantengas y la tengas en casa como un trofeo o como un mueble más._

_-Pero…_

_-Y no seas necia, piensa lo que te digo sino la perderás._

_-…_

_- Y busquen un color que ambas quieran, no quieras hacer tu bendita voluntad. Necia._

_El resto de la tarde Natsuki se la pasó pensando en lo que Yamada le dijo, tenía razón, eran dos en esa casa y ella no dejaba participar a Shizuru prácticamente en nada. Natsuki era quien pagaba las cuentas, a Shizuru de vez en cuando le permitía aportar algo para pagar la despensa y era todo. Tenía que arreglar las cosas pero ¿cómo lo aria?, además pensaba que Shizuru tenía que decirle como se sentía, en lo que llevaban juntas jamás le había dicho una cosa por otra, todo era confuso para ella, la ojirubi hasta el momento solo se quejo de que no la dejara elegir el color de la casa, pero ¿y si Yamada tenía razón? Y toda la tarde fue un debate mental con sus pensamientos hasta que cerraron el taller y volvió a su hogar._

_Natsuki antes de llegar a su hogar paso a un bar que estaba cerca de su casa, se tomo algunas cervezas, hablo con algunas mujeres amigas de ella que frecuentaban el bar, hasta jugo varias veces billar todo para no llegar a su casa y no seguir pensando en lo que le dijo su jefe. Sin más remedio como a las 10 de la noche volvió, entro y todo estaba en silencio. Se dirigió a la cocina y no había señales de que Shizuru hubiera cocinado algo, fue al sanitario para tomar una ducha rápida y prepararse para dormir, al entrar al cuarto vio a Shizuru en la cama durmiendo. Entro sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, sin embargo Shizuru estaba despierta, en cuanto llego noto que Natsuki aun no llegaba y se preocupo demasiado, ¿si le paso algo? Tuvo el impulso de llamarla muchas veces pero no lo hizo. La estuvo cuidando desde la ventana de la habitación y cuando la vio llegar se acostó._

_Natsuki termino de alistarse y volvió a la sala, cerró los ojos e intento dormir, por el efecto de las cervezas logro conciliar el sueño. No supo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, cuando un trueno la despertó, al parecer esa noche abría tormenta y eso solo significaba una cosa, Shizuru no podría dormir. Otro rayo de pronto ilumino el cielo nocturno y la lluvia comenzó a caer de forma escandalosa en la ciudad. Miro por la ventana, los rayos en la lejanía que tan cerca se oían, parecía una escena de película de terror. _

_Aun con miedo y todo fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar a media escalera donde se detuvo al ver la silueta de una persona arriba, un rayo ilumino el pasillo y se encontró a Shizuru que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con sus brazos se abrazaba a ella misma. Natsuki corrió a abrazarla, a cubrir sus oídos con sus manos. Era el único miedo que Shizuru tenía, el miedo a las noches de tormenta con rayos y truenos. Shizuru al sentir que cubrían sus oídos abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Natsuki y la abrazo, la ojirubi estaba temblando y Natsuki la abrazo hacia su pecho para que se concentrara en el latir de su corazón y no en la tormenta que caía. Cuando estuvo más tranquila Natsuki la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación donde la deposito sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado. Shizuru se aferro a ella y Natsuki la cubrió con un abrazo más que protector, la acurruco en su pecho para que no escuchara los truenos y lograra dormir. A pesar de que llovía fuertemente y los truenos y rayos eran abundantes ambas lograron dormir profundamente, ya que estaban juntas. _

_Al amanecer ambas seguían abrazadas, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Natsuki, quien comenzó a pensar que es lo que estaba haciendo, pensaba en la mujer que aun dormía en sus brazos, era hermosa, bella y la había elegido a ella, a la terca, fría y un poco enojona Natsuki. Que privilegio era el despertar a su lado y ella lo echaba a perder por no tomarla en cuenta. Duro algunos minutos cuando Shizuru abrió sus ojos y al levantar el rostro se encontró con el verde mirar de Natsuki. Ambas se miraron a los ojos._

_-Perdóname_

_-Nat…_

_-De verdad lo siento, perdóname por no tomarte en cuenta._

_-Nat no es…_

_-Es necesario, quiero que seas mi compañera hoy y siempre, perdóname si te hice sentir mal con mis actitudes y comentarios. _

_-Nat… no entiendo_

_-Pintaremos la casa del color que tú quieras, nuestra casa._

_-Natsuki… -Shizuru comenzó a llorar_

_-No llores. - Abrazándola más fuerte. –No quiero que te sientas mal y menos ser yo la causa de tu llanto_

_-No tienes porque disculparte Nat, yo también me exalte._

_-Te amo Shizuru Fujino_

_-Te amo_

_Ambas juntaron sus rostros y culminaron sus disculpas con un tierno, lento y salado beso._

-Y ¿cómo terminamos pintando la casa asi? –Señalando la casa.

-Ah lo sorteamos, pusimos el nombre de los colores en papelitos y lo elegimos asi. Gano el blanco.

-Y los detalles en violeta y el azul de la cerca.

-Pues… yo quería disculparme contigo y hacerte saber que te quería integrar a mi vida y días después, cuando tú no estabas en casa, fui a la tienda de pinturas y pinte esos detalles en violeta.

-¿Y la cerca?

-Tú la pintaste.

-Oh.

-Y asi obtuvimos nuestra casa entre barney y pitufo.

-Jejejeje. -Shizuru se cubrió la boca y rio disimuladamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo pudo mantenerlo y comenzó a reír con más fuerza y la pelinegra la siguió. Tal parecía que su vida con Natsuki estaba llena de sorprendentes y bellos detalles.

Hola de nuevo aquí con un capitulo mas, espero sea de su agrado y si es así me lo hagan saber y si no les gusto para nada pues también, yo no me agüito Jejejeje. Gracias por sus reviews y se lecturas.

Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: lamento la demora pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, tratare de actualizar más seguido. Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Gracias por sus buenos deseos. Hasta luego.

Chiiba-san: si Shizuru se va con sus padres Nat se muere, ok no, pero pues usted sabe esto del drama esta a la orden del día, sus padres no son tan crueles están un poco impresionados por lo que su hija hizo lejos de ellos. Y no hay nada que disculpar, se comenta cuando se puede ;)

Kali9105: la verdad que si, está basado en un hecho real que me toco vivir, ¿no será la misma película que yo vi?

También muchas gracias a Mapa, k. e, Rosalie374, lizzy Natsuki y a todas aquellas personas que son lectores anónimos y anónimas. Nos leemos en la próxima emisión de un capitulo mas de esta historia. Feliz Juevebes =D


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, Natsuki recargada en la puerta de la camioneta observando a Shizuru quien en su cara reflejaba una gran alegría combinada con sorpresa. A Natsuki le parecía algo increíble que Shizuru, su Shizuru, estuviera con ella, no lo podía creer, que después de tanto tiempo en el hospital ahora se encontraban de nuevo en su hogar, ambas, las dos juntas.

-¿Entramos? -

-¿Cómo? –Shizuru no salía de su asombro y no comprendía lo que Natsuki le decía.

-A la casa. –Regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Ah, disculpa, claro entremos.

Natsuki llego al lado de la puerta donde Shizuru se encontraba, y de igual manera que lo hiciera en el hospital le abrió la puerta de la camioneta para que ella bajara. Le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y ayudarla a salir del vehículo, la ojirubi miro la mano que se extendía ante ella vacilante estaba en si tomarla o no, alzo su rostro y su mirada se cruzo con los ojos verdes de Natsuki, esa duda se perdió en el tiempo ya que sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver la mirada que le regalaba la pelinegra, al final su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y tomo la mano que se le ofrecía. Al entrar en contacto ambas pieles una pequeña descarga eléctrica, las dos sintieron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir a toda prisa. Ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, a su alrededor no existía nada mas, no importaban los autos que pasaban, las luces de la ciudad, los transeúntes, nada mas, solo ellas.

–Gracias.

Seria por el miedo que esta acción le provoco, lo sorpresa de su latir o la suma de ambas Shizuru fue la primera en soltar la mano de Natsuki y terminar con ese momento mágico. Poco a poco soltó la mano que sostenía la de ella, para terminar juntando sus dos manos y bajando el rostro. Por su parte Natsuki aun tenía la mano en la misma posición y miraba a Shizuru con un profundo amor. Reacciono a los pocos segundos al no sentir ya el cálido tacto de Shizuru y de igual manera al perder su mirada.

–De nada.

Shizuru se sentía nerviosa, las anécdotas que la pelinegra le relatara habían logrado que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran a tal punto que creía que Natsuki los escuchaba y que la velocidad a la que palpitaba su corazón lograra que en cualquier descuido su corazón saliera de su pecho. También sentía miedo, pánico por lo que pasó cuando sus manos se tocaron y sentía aun más pánico por lo que sucedería después al entrar a la casa. Dentro de su cabeza se comenzaron a formular mil preguntas ¿me gustara? ¿Será igual de linda por dentro que por fuera? En fin muchas preguntas y dudas que pronto tendrían respuesta, pero la cuestión que mas la atormentaba era ¿dormiremos juntas?

Natsuki cerró la puerta y dejo a Shizuru un momento con sus divagaciones, la cara que tenía era de total confusión y nervios, no era para menos, la energía que sus cuerpos compartieron estaba segura que ella también la había sentido. Metió la camioneta al garaje y se apresuro al encuentro de Shizuru, que aun seguía con sus dudas. Le ofreció su hombro para que lo tomara pero Shizuru no lo hizo y a Natsuki no le quedo más remedio que hacer el ademan con su mano para que caminara al interior de su hogar.

-Por aquí. –Natsuki abrió la puertecilla del jardín y Shizuru se encontró con un caminito de piedrecillas que conducía a la puerta principal, al caminar por el observo la gran variedad de flores que en el jardín crecían. Muchas las reconoció como sus flores favoritas pero otras no y antes de que comentara algo Natsuki se le adelanto.

–Son nuestras flores favoritas, digo las que seguramente no reconoces.

–Oh, están muy lindas. ¿Tú las cuidas?

–Hasta hace algunos meses no, tú lo hacías. Después del a… lo que sucedió las cuide hasta que tu regresaras. Y aquí estas.

–Si…

–Ahora si entremos. –Nat abrió la puerta y le cedió el pase a Shizuru para ella entrar detrás y encender la luz de la sala.

–¡SORPRESA! –Al iluminarse Shizuru vio a las personas que las estaban esperando, a nadie reconoció. Todos se acercaron a donde ella se encontraba para saludarla y abrazarla, a todos les sonreía pero Natsuki noto algo, era su sonrisa de cortesía mas falsa que una moneda de tres pesos, que nadie diferenciaba de la verdadera, solo ella. Tal vez sus amigos se excedieron en preparar esa pequeña bienvenida para Shizuru. Se suponía que solo irían solo algunas personas, las amigas de Shizuru y de ella, pero la realidad era que ella no conocía a muchos de los que se encontraban en su casa.

–Bienvenida Shizuru, te extrañe mucho. –Una muchacha peli verde le decía a Shizuru, mientras la abrazaba. Shizuru no correspondió el abrazo porque quisiera sino simplemente por educación.

–Tú... eres…

–Tomoe, tu amiga…tu mejor amiga…

–Yo lo siento disc…

–No te preocupes… ya me recordaras.

–Sí. –Shizuru comenzaba a entrar en pánico, antes la cuestión era quien era Natsuki pero ahora se habían sumado más rostros, mas personas que no recordaba y el no poder hacerlo le daba pánico, miedo, se sentía en un lugar extraño, ajeno a ella. Muchas personas se acercaban la abrazaban y la saludaban, le contaban cosas que ella no entendía. Se comenzó a sentir muy mal por no conocer, mejor dicho reconocer a nadie, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Todos le preguntaban y le decían lo mismo Hey Shizuru ¿qué tal has estado?, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿te sientes bien?, que bueno que volviste. Y ella no tenía palabra alguno para nadie.

Natsuki trataba de darle ánimos desde la distancia pues varias personas conversaban con ella, vio que no era suficiente, se acerco a ella y sonriéndole fue presentándole a las personas que ambas conocían para tratar de hacer más llevadera la situación. Les presento a sus amigos y amigas, a su jefa.

–Shizuru, ¿recuerdas a Mai? – Shizuru movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

–No.

–No hay problema, te la presento. Ella es Mai. –Una peli naranja de grandes atributos se lanzaba a Shizuru y le abrazo con gran fuerza. Shizuru no logro reaccionar a tiempo y quedo atrapada entre los brazos y los atributos de Mai.

–Shizuru, te extrañe mucho y no se diga está mal geniuda de Natsuki. –Soltándola por fin y tomando sus manos.

–Oye… –Protestaba la pelinegra.

–Es la verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer con ella se la pasaba llorando por los rincones de mi cafetería. –Soltaba las manos de Shizuru.

–No es cierto.

-Como de que no, te la pasabas diciendo: Oh mi Shizuru ¿Cuándo despertara? Mai la extraño mucho, quiero escuchar su voz…

–No digas mentiras Mai... –Recuperando el color de sus mejillas. Shizuru las observo a ambas, como interactuaban y le pareció gracioso ver a el color rosita en las mejillas de Natsuki por la vergüenza que Mai le provoco con sus comentarios y con una de sus manos se cubrió la sonrisa que en su rostro se formo. Y queriendo seguir viendo el sonrojo de Natsuki quiso contribuir a ello.

–Ara… ¿Asi que Natsuki no me extraño?

–Claro que no… -Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepintió. –Digo si te extrañe.

-Entonces si se la pasaba llorando en todos los rincones por mí.

–No… -Shizuru puso unos ojos tristes por la negativa de Natsuki y esta al ver que la entristeció quiso retractarse de sus palabras.

–¿No? Entonces no se qué hago aquí…

–No… yo… yo… nomas llore poquito… -Natsuki bajo su mirada al piso y sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmesí.

Shizuru al escuchar sus palabras se enterneció profundamente, al ver la sinceridad en ellas y al comprobarlo en el rojo que cubría sus mejillas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su corazón se había acelerado por causa de Natsuki. Parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de confesarle la travesura a su madre, era extremadamente tierna. Mai lo noto y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta se fue alejando poco a poco para darles privacidad. Sin quererlo Natsuki provoco un notorio sonrojo en Shizuru y lo observo al levantar su vista y encararla. Ambas estaban en una especie de trance, mirándose a los ojos. Ninguna sabia que hacer, estaban nerviosas, parecían unas colegialas sin experiencia en estos temas de la atracción y poco a poco sus cuerpos iban aproximándose, no pensaban en nada simplemente sus cuerpos se unieron y un beso inevitable estaba a punto de llegar.

–Shizuru…-Hasta que una mujer llego a interrumpir. Ambas voltearon a verla no era otra más que Rosalie Fujino, hermana de Shizuru.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, ambas se habían acercado a la otra a tal punto que no quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos, Natsuki tenía sus manos a los costados de Shizuru pero sin tocarla. Ambas miradas eran hipnóticas pues el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido todo era cuestión de tiempo para que se besaran.

–Shizuru…-Hasta que una mujer llego a interrumpir. Ambas voltearon a verla no era otra más que Rosalie Fujino, hermana de Shizuru.

–Rosalie…

–Hermanita ¿Cómo estás? –Llegando a la altura de Shizuru y abrazándola.

–Rosalie, eres tu… estoy bien hermana… -Shizuru correspondió el abrazo y la cara se le ilumino, a ella si la recordaba.

Por su parte Natsuki quería desaparecer a la hermana de su esposa, esa mujer había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno, porque no llego cinco minutos después, o porque mejor no llego nunca. Apretó sus puños conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a Rosalie Fujino. Para la susodicha no paso desapercibida la acción de Natsuki y sonrió para sus adentros. Tal parecía que sin planearlo había llegado en el momento justo.

–Mis padres me hablaron para decirme que hoy te dieron de alta pero que decidiste quedarte aquí, asi que tome el primer vuelo y vine volando para acá, quería verte, saber cómo te encuentras.

–Estoy bien.

Mai observo la escena y se acerco a Natsuki para tranquilizarla. Puso una mano sobre su espalda y trato de darle ánimos para que no cometiera un asesinato. Por su parte Shizuru se separo de su hermana para verla más detalladamente. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. Tenían casi la misma altura solo por unos centímetros era más alta Rosalie. A diferencia de Shizuru tenía los ojos cafés como su padre y Shizuru tenía los ojos rojos como su madre. Ambas eran muy parecidas en el exterior pero no en el interior. Shizuru era un amor, por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás y de complacerlos en todos. Mientras que Rosalie siempre se movía por intereses personales, por sus caprichos y ambiciones.

Varias personas se les acercaron a ellas y Shizuru se las presento como su hermana Rosalie. Por unos momentos conversaron amenamente como si todos se conocieran. Pero Rosalie no estaba para socializar y en sus respuestas era un poco cortante y solo se concentraba en Shizuru. Las personas poco a poco trataban de entrar en la conversación con las hermanas Fujino, pero no lo conseguían. Mientras que Shizuru conversaba con algunas personas Rosalie de reojo miraba a Natsuki y a Mai y la interacción entre ambas.

–Debes tranquilizarte.

–Lo sé Mai.

–Hay pastel ¿quieres?

–Si…necesito algo dulce

Ambas estaban por ir a la cocina cuando los invitados se comenzaron a ir, ya habían visto a Shizuru y por el momento asi estaba bien, además la hermana no ayudaba en mucho, desde que llego el ambiente se sintió pesado. Poco a poco abandonaron la casa y se despedían de ellas dos mientras que en la puerta se despedían de Natsuki y de Mai. Rosalie observo esto, la cercanía que la pelinegra tenia con esa mujer de gran pechonalida, tal vez la peli naranja le serviría para lograr su plan el cual era llevarse a Shizuru de vuelta a Kioto. Cuando ya solo quedaban ellas cuatro Shizuru llamo a Mai para presentarle a su hermana.

–Mai-san, ella es mi hermana Rosalie.

–Mucho gusto Rosalie Fujino.

–El gusto es mío, solo Mai. ¿Quieren pastel?

-Claro… si. –Respondía Rosalie.

-Gracias Mai-san, pero declino su oferta, es algo tarde para comer cosas dulces.

-Vamos Shizuru traje tu favorito de vainilla con chocolate.

-¿De vainilla? Mi favorito es…

-Mai, su pastel favorito es el de zanahoria –Natsuki entraba a la sala después de cerrar la puerta tras despedir a los últimos invitados.

-Siempre me confundo con ustedes, además terminan comiendo de ambos las dos, y no digas que no Natsuki.

-Yo no dije nada.

–No salgas con que el de zanahoria no me gusta y esas cosas.

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada…

-Bueno no importa, siempre lo confundo con el de Natsuki, pero también traje de zanahoria, asi que no acepto un no por respuesta. –Mai se había adelantado y Natsuki la seguía. Mientras las dos caminaban rumbo a la cocina Rosalie y Shizuru las miraban. Shizuru seguía asombrándose, tal parecía que Natsuki la conocía muy bien y ella no recordaba nada, se sentía mal por eso. Rosalie observo todo, a su hermana, a la pelinegra, y a la otra chica si jugaba bien conseguiría que su hermana regresara antes de lo planeado con ella a Kioto. Cuestión de mover los hilos del títere un poco.

-No vienen. –Natsuki las saco de sus pensamientos a ambas.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora comiendo pastel y conversando, esta vez Rosalie se comportó diferente, como si realmente quisiera llevarse bien con Natsuki y con Mai. Al terminar sus respectivas rebanadas de pastel Mai se despidió de las tres y se fue a su casa. Pasaba de las once y Rosalie dio comienzo a su plan.

_Hace unas horas atrás aeropuerto de Tokio._

Yamato y Kazumi Fujino estaban esperando a que su vuelo saliera para volver a su ciudad natal. En el camino habían discutido sobre la decisión de Shizuru de quedarse en Tokio y ahora no se hablaban. Cada uno estaba con sus pensamientos e ideas cuando una llamada los sobresalto.

-Diga. –Yamato contestaba.

-Padre. ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya vienen para Kioto?

-Rosalie, ya estamos en espera de que el vuelo salga.

-¿Los tres?

-No, tu hermana decidió quedarse en Tokio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Asi como lo oyes, por ahora se quedara en Tokio con su… con esa tipa. ¿Cómo está el despacho?

-Bien, los casos se han resuelto favorablemente para el despacho.

-Como debe ser. ¿Tu como estas?

-Bien, padre que tengan buen viaje. –Rosalie colgó.

-¿Qué te dice Rosalie?

-Que el despacho va bien… Porque Shizuru no es como ella.

-Shizuru y Rosalie son únicas, no pueden ser iguales por muy hermanas que sean. Rosalie es tu viva imagen, mientras que Shizuru es…

-Es blanda. Seria perfecta si fuera más fuerte, más ambiciosa.

-Ese favoritismo tuyo hacia Rosalie alejo a Shizuru, si no la alentaras a que sea como tú, nada de esto había pasado y ella estaría con nosotros y no con esa mujer.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

-Claro que sí. Si no le aplaudieras a todo lo que Rosalie hace, si no la consintieras tanto otra cosa seria.

-Eso lo hice para que Shizuru se esforzara por superar a su hermana, para que sacara todo lo que un Fujino debe ser. Pero no, ella es como tú.

-Si Shizuru fuera como yo… aun estaría con nosotros. –Esto Kazumi lo dijo como un susurro y lagrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nueva cuenta y a los pocos minutos abordaron el avión que los llevo a su destino.

Al llegar a su casa fueron recibidos por los empleados y por Rosalie, quienes los esperaban a las puertas de la mansión Fujino.

-Bienvenidos. –Todos los empleados hicieron una reverencia. Los señores Fujino los saludaron y pasaron entre ellos para llegar a donde se encontraba su hija.

-Rosalie, hija ¿Cómo estás? – Kazumi abrazaba a su hija.

-Madre, padre, estoy bien. ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? –Correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Está bien, por fin despertó.

-¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

-Mejor pasemos. –Yamato fue quien las invito a pasar. Tenían que hablar los tres sobre el giro de los acontecimientos y no podían hacerlo entre tantos oídos chismosos, como lo eran sus empleados. El chofer metió las maletas de los señores Fujino y dos empleadas se encargaron de llevarlas a la habitación principal. Rosalie y Kazumi se sentaron en la sala mientras que el señor Fujino permanecía de pie viendo hacia el extenso jardín a través de la ventana con una copa en la mano. Permanecieron en completo silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Kazumi hablo.

-Iré a descansar, esto es demasiado para un solo día. Buenas noches hija. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches Yamato. –Subiendo por las escaleras. –Buenas noches mamá.

Cuando estuvieron solos Rosalie le pregunto a su padre.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Shizuru los corrió?

-No, que va tu hermana despertó y nos vio pero no reprocho nada.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Recuerdas a la idiota de "su esposa"

-Ah… como olvidarla…

-Esa maldita mujer y el inepto del doctor la convencieron para que se quedara allá.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el doctor en todo esto? ¿El porque tendría que convencerla?

-Porque a esa malnacida de Kuga no la recuerda. –Rosalie abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No estoy entendiendo.

-Tu hermana despertó y no recordó a Kuga, ella se iba a venir con nosotros pero el imbécil del médico hablo a solas con ella y tal parece que la convenció, pico su curiosidad.

-Típico de Shizuru.

-Sí, y ahora esa mujer esta con tu hermana tratando de que la recuerde…

-Padre.

-Dime.

-Deje que me encargue de traer a Shizuru a casa. –Su padre volteo a verla.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Padre, me ofende yo solo quiero ver a nuestra familia reunida de nuevo.

-No soy tonto Rosalie ¿Qué quieres a cambio? si lo logras, claro está.

-Jejeje me conoce bien.

-Eres mi hija, y eres igual a mí.

-Tiene razón pero no quiero mucho, solo que me nombres heredera de la fortuna familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Todo tiene un precio, padre. Shizuru regresa y se casa con un Kanzaki logrando aumentar la fortuna familiar, todos ganamos ¿no crees?

-No puedo hacer eso, es de ambas, de ti y de tu hermana. –Regreso la vista a la ventana.

-¿No se te olvida alguien?

-¿Quién? Oh si tu madre…, es de las tres.

-No padre, no me refiero a mi madre, hablo de ¿cómo se llama? O si ¿Aika…? no… ¿Akira?...–Su padre abrió los ojos por el miedo que se apodero de él, la copa cayó al piso y a paso veloz se acerco a donde Rosalie se encontraba sentada.

-¡Cállate! –Llegando a su lado y tomándola del brazo con gran fuerza para levantarla y encararla. –Tu…

-Tranquilo padre. No hay necesidad de esto. –Forcejeando y logrando que su padre la soltara.

-Al despacho… ahora. –Sonriendo Rosalie siguió a su progenitor.

Yamato sentía que se lo estaban llevando mil demonios, no lograba entender como Rosalie sabia de la existencia de esa mujer, el fue discreto a más no poder. Se cuido de muchas maneras para que nadie lo descubriera y ahora su hija lo sabía ¿Cómo era posible? Y si conocía la existencia de ella ¿Qué otras cosas sabría? Tenía que convencerla de que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, tenía que negarlo todo. Rosalie cerró la puerta tras ella y encaro a su padre quien se miraba muy desubicado.

-Tu… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No hay necesidad de que lo niegues padre.

-No sé de quién me estás hablando… te traje aquí para evitar...

- ¿Qué? ¿Evitar que los empleados escuchen y se haga un alboroto? Padre te creía más astuto.

-¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si llega a oídos de tu madre o de tu abuelo? Esto será un caos y todo por una mentira que no sé quién te conto. –Rosalie sonrió -No sé de quién estés hablando, en mi vida solo...

-¿De verdad padre? No hay necesidad de que lo niegues. Sabes he conversado varias veces con ella es muy agradable a pesar de ser…

-¡CÁLLATE! Y no sonrías con autosuficiencia, no sé de qué ni de quien estés hablando… -Rosalie se había cansado de esta conversación con su padre.

-Akane Soir ¿te suena?

-… -Yamato se quedo sin habla… ya no tenía sentido que negara nada... su hija lo sabía todo.

-Casada desde hace 5 años y tiene una hija de 6. Una bonita familia déjame decirte.

-Tu… ¿Cómo…?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy igual a ti. Asi que ¿en que estábamos?

-No puedo hacer eso Rosalie.

-Claro que puedes, pero no quieres. No te preocupes de mas… quiero algo más valioso.

-¿Qué?

-Mi libertad…

_Tiempo actual, Tokio Japón_

Shizuru conversando muy feliz con su hermana, mientras que Natsuki limpiaba un poco el lugar. Mai ya se había ido a su casa desde hace rato y ella solo esperaba que la hermana de su esposa hiciera lo mismo. La ojirubi hablaba como nunca con Rosalie, le había preguntado por sus amigas, por sus padres, por ella, por su novio, en fin le pregunto acerca de todo lo que había pasado en esos largos 6 años. El reloj siguió su marcha y los minutos se hicieron horas, ya casi era la 1 de la mañana y la hermana de Shizuru tal parecía que no quería irse.

La bienvenida de Shizuru ya hace tiempo que había llegado a su fin, ahora Natsuki estaba acostada sobre el sofá pensando en lo que pudo pasar si la hermana de su esposa no hubiese llegado y también si ya se hubiera ido.

-"Maldita mujer, como se le ocurre aparecer asi de repente. Estuve a punto de besarla, de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, oh Shizuru, mi Shizuru…" – De pronto un rostro le tapo la luz de la lámpara, no era otra más que Shizuru.

-¿Qué sucede Shizuru? ¿Tu hermana ya se va? –Incorporándose. Este comentario hizo sonreír a Rosalie.

-Kuga-san, como vera ya es algo tarde y me preguntaba si permite que Rosalie se quede a dormir hoy.

-¿Aquí? Pero solo hay un cuarto habilitado y es el nuestro. –Shizuru se sonrojo. Natsuki no lo noto pues volteo a ver a la intrusa quien de igual manera la miro y la escaneo con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies en muestra de superioridad. Shizuru se recupero.

-Por favor, solo será esta noche. –Natsuki miro la suplica en la mirada de su amada, no podía negarle nada, no a Shizuru.

-Está bien, pero el sofá es algo incomodo…

-No hay problema puedo dormir con mi hermana y usted aquí. –Rosalie le decía a Nat.

-¿Qué? Oí Shizuru… pero…

-Gracias. –Por su parte Shizuru abrazo a Natsuki y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Rosalie se sorprendió por lo que su hermana hizo nunca actuaba asi, no la Shizuru que recordaba y la cara de boba que tenia Natsuki era demasiado para ella.

-De nada… yo… iré por mis cosas para dormir…

-Sí, gracias… se lo agradezco mucho. –Shizuru estaba ida, ella se sorprendió por lo que hizo. Rosalie se acerco y la saco de sus pensamientos. Tal parece que tendría que hacer mucho más para llevarse a su hermana.


End file.
